Memorys
by Draconis Malfoy
Summary: Yoshiki macht sich Gedanken um Hide... Handelt sich um die Band X Japan, wusste nicht wo hinein mit diesen Caras


Memorys

Da lag er, im zerwühlten Bett mit der zerknüllten Bettdecke in den Armen. Die andere Decke, die nur das Nötigste bedeckte, lag ansonsten beinahe glatt auf dem Bett. Die Sonne liess seine blasse Haut leicht golden glänzen, erleuchtete sein unterer Rücken und das pinke Haar, das ihm den Spitznamen „Pink Panter" vor langer Zeit eingebracht hatte.

Yoshiki, der schon eine kleine Ewigkeit am Fenster stand, beobachtete Hide. Wenn dieser schlief, sah er einem Engel nicht unähnlich, einen wilden und unbeugsamen Himmelswesen, vielleicht aber ein Cherub. Wäre er doch nur einer, dachte er sich, wäre er doch nur einmal wenigstens so vernünftig und liess die Finger vom Alkohol. Doch lange böse konnte Yoshiki seinem geliebten Bandmitglied nicht sein. Schwach lächelte der braunhaarige Schlagzeuger, beinahe fühlte er sich wieder wie damals, als er diesen quirligen Mann kennen gelernt hatte.

_Damals hatte es gewaltigen Krach innerhalb der Band gegeben, die anfänglichen Freunde verstanden sich nicht mehr wirklich. Yoshiki konnte und wollte ihre Kariere nicht aufs Spiel setzen, so suchte er sich neue Mitglieder, leider hielten die es mit seinem Wesen nicht länger als ein Jahr aus. Natürlich war es auch für ihn nicht leicht, denn er war ein hoffnungsloser Perfektionist. Aber dann, als Pata und Hide in die Band kamen, festigte sich das Band wieder und sie konnten sich wieder auf die Arbeit konzentrieren. Natürlich hatte es Yoshi wehgetan tief in seinem Herzen seinen Schulfreund Terry zu verlieren, doch er wusste, dass er ihn wieder sehen würde. Heath und die beiden Neuen hatten schnell ein Band geknüpft, selbst der verschlossene Yoshiki war nun irgendwie lockerer, ja sogar der sonst so misstrauische Toshi (der Yoshiki von so mancher Enttäuschung bewahrt hatte) blühte in dieser Konstellation wieder auf. _

_Da fing das Leben des Yoshiki Hayashi neu an. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass seine Jugendsünden jemals wieder hochkommen würden. Doch als Hide ihn in dieser Bar damals geküsst hatte, kam etwas Verstecktes wieder hoch. Der Brünette war sich da erst bewusst geworden, dass er auf Männer stand, natürlich hatte dieser Kuss für Hide noch nichts zu bedeuten, doch für Yoshi um so mehr. Er war derjenige gewesen, der sich von der Runde beinahe unhöflich und hastig verabschiedet hatte. Den gesamten Weg war er gerannt, um das Gefühl in seiner Magengegend wegzubekommen, doch es ging nicht. Er war derjenige gewesen, der sich in dieser Nacht umher gewälzt hatte, bis er seinem Trieb nachgegeben war. _

_Und Hide ging ihm von da an noch weniger aus dem Kopf, als er es ohne hin schon nicht tat. _

Lächelnd ging er auf den schlafenden Hide zu, der Duft nach Alkohol und der Frische von Kirschblüten entlockten ihm ein Schmunzeln. Anscheinend hatte Hide aus Rücksicht auf ihn geduscht, bevor er ins Bett gefallen war. Manchmal konnte Pinky (Wie er ihn heimlich und nur für sich nannte) unglaublich süss sein. Langsam hob Yoshiki seine Hand, um das pinke Haar aus der Stirn des Japaners zu streichen. Er sah so entspannt aus, dachte der Brünette, so entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr und Yoshi wusste, dass es auch seine Schuld war, das er des öfteren so angespannt wirkte. Es führte immer wieder zu Streitereien, weil Hide die Finger nicht vom Fusel lassen konnte. Es schmerzte den jüngeren Japaner so sehr, dass er es nicht schaffte seinen Freund, den einzigen geliebten Menschen, der in seiner Nähe war, nicht davon abzubringen zu trinken. Yoshiki war es so leid immer wieder das Gleiche zu sagen, zu flehen, zu betteln und manchmal zu schreien, doch es war vergebliche Mühe, der Pink Panter liess sich beinahe jeden Abend vollaufen. Die Gründe waren selbst Yoshiki nicht klar, obwohl er immer wieder versucht hatte mit Hide darüber zu reden, doch in dieser Angelegenheit hätte er genau so gut mit einem Felsen sprechen können. Seufzend wandte sich Yoshiki ab, um wieder an das Fenster zu treten, die Sonne war beinahe ganz aufgegangen, biss sich nun herrlich mit dem pinken Haar von Hide. Leise kicherte Yoshi, diese Farbe, die er sonst so hässlich und mädchenhaft fand, genau diese Farbe fand er nun so passend für Hide.

Doch aus dem Kichern wurde ein Schluchzen, aus dem Schluchzen ein Heulkrampf. Er hoffte so sehr, dass Hide kam, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, ihn zu trösten, ihm zu sagen, dass alles gut werden würde. Doch er tat es nicht...

Yoshikis Blick streifte das leere Bett… Sein Verstand begriff, was sein Herz schon lange wusste. Es war aus. Von plötzlicher Wut ergriffen, rannte er aus dem Zimmer, hinunter auf die Strasse, wo er sich in seinen Wagen setzte, einfach davon raste. Scheinbar ohne ein Ziel, doch sein Herz wusste genau, wo es lang ging… Nach Chuo, einen der 23 Stadtteilen von Tokio, dort, wo der Buddisten Tempel Tsuskiji lag.

Der Fahrtwind verfing sich in seinen Haaren, zerzauste ihn, doch er genoss den kühlen Wind auf seiner, vom Weinen heissen Haut. Seine Finger umkrampften das Lenkrad, bis die Knöchel weiss hervor traten… Er stellte sich vor, dass Hide neben ihm sass, doch er war so wütend, dass er selbst dem erfundenen Kameraden keine lieben Worte fand.

„Warum hast du das getan, Hideto?? Wolltest du mir noch mehr Schmerz zu fügen, als du es so oder so schon getan hast?"

Doch Yoshiki wusste, dass keine Antwort kommen würde, er parkte nun seinen Wagen, erklomm die Treppe des Tempels so schnell, wie es ihm möglich war.

Der Tempel erstreckte sich dann vor ihm wie ein Wächter, einer, der alles sah und die, die es benötigten, beschütze. Doch mehr als ein verächtlicher Blick erntete das Gebäude nicht. Obwohl Yoshi Tempel liebte und sie ihn seit frühster Kindheit faszinierten, konnte er diesen nicht mehr ansehen, er ertrug es einfach nicht.

Als er endlich vor dem stand, den er gesucht hatte, zierte seine schönen, leicht geschwungenen Lippen ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Jedes Mal, wenn wir uns berühren, fühlte ich die Liebe zu dir. Bei jedem Mal, wo ich deine Lippen mit den meinen verschlossen hatte, spürte ich, dass wir zusammen gehören. Und du tust so etwas? Hattest du mir nicht versprochen mit dem Trinken aufzuhören?! Hattest du doch? WARUM HAST DU ES DANN NICHT GETAN!!!"

Yoshiki sank langsam auf die Knie, das weiche Gras war vom Morgentau noch feucht, durchnässte seine leichte Stoffhose in Sekundenbruchteilen. Wieder rannen Tränen über die Wangen von Yoshiki, seine Hand berührte nun den Gedenkstein, der für Hideto Mastumoto errichtet worden war. Sein Geliebter, der zu früh von ihm gegangen war. Yoshiki glaubte nicht, dass es Selbstmord gewesen war, an diesem Abend hatten sie sich wie so oft gestritten, weil Hide wieder total betrunken war. Nach drängen und betteln hatte Yoshi bewirkt, dass er Nachhause fuhr, dort hatte er ihn an die Mitbewohnerin von Hide abgegeben, wollte die Nacht nicht bei ihm bleiben, wollte Hide bestrafen, dass er sein Versprechen wieder gebrochen hatte.

Noch immer, und heute waren es genau neun Jahre her seit dieser Nacht, gab sich Yoshiki die Schuld daran. Hide war wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg ins Bad gewesen, war hingefallen und hatte sich mit dem Handtuch, das er, seit dem er das Buch von Douglas Adams gelesen hatte, immer um den Nacken trug, (wenn er ins Bad wollte) stranguliert und war ein paar Stunden später im Krankenhaus seinen Verletzungen erlegen. Was war wohl in ihm vorgegangen, als er starb so einsam und alleine in dem sterilen Krankenzimmer? Yoshiki wusste das Hide für ihn niemals gestorben war, er lebte in seinem Herzen weiter.


End file.
